The present invention relates to generating a database structure from a scanned drawing, and more particularly by identifying and implementing features of the desired database structure found in the scanned drawing.
When teams are designing databases, there is a tendency to draw out a data model with simple relationships and information about each field in the data model. Each field in the data model may be represented as a column in the database structure. When the teams are creating a database from a data model, it can take a very long time to create the basics of the database structure. Typically, the database is created either using coding commands or filling out, perhaps hundreds of fields, in a Graphical User Interface (GUI) to create the basic layout of the database. Such prior art techniques require a large amount of time to create the basic structure of the database and mean that the development of code to interact with the database is delayed until this is completed. The problems identified above also apply to a scenario where a single person is designing the database.